rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias Zelevas
Appearance Standing at around 5'11, with a weight of 198.8 pounds, and a lithe yet toned physique, Elias is a human male in his mid-thirties, seemingly of Caucasian descent, with light gray eyes, chestnut-brown hair (usually kept short and worn in a side part cut fashion), no facial hair to speak of, a somewhat deep and melodious voice, and finally a rugged, serious-looking countenance. As for clothing, he generally wears a long dark hooded trench coat, a solid white t-shirt beneath that, a pair of old faded jeans, a pair of fingerless black leather gloves, and a pair of beige steel-toed combat boots when out on missions. In addition to this he also carries duel silenced P99 pistols, a one-handed long-sword called the Immortalis Gladio that he procured during a brief jaunt back through time to the Middle Ages which he wears in a sheath fastened to his back via an over the shoulder strap (See Additional Info for more), two tactical SEAL knives, one in a sheath on each wrist, and finally a tool belt with several pouches for various miscellaneous items such as a first aid kit. Other than that Elias will usually wear casual clothing when not out completing tasks for his various clients to more effectively blend in with the city around him. Personality Being a gun for hire in a world filled with other cutthroats, each with varying levels of skill and power, who also grew up in a world of crime-filled abuse has slowly molded Elias into a very jaded and cynical man with a distinct lack of empathy for others. Despite his cold, unforgiving, and often abrasive demeanor, he does still have some small redeeming qualities such as a strong sense of honor when it comes to business and a strong intolerance for needless suffering, such as torture, a practice he finds highly excessive and wasteful. And unlike most mercenaries, who would usually jump ship on their old employers when a more lucrative opportunity comes along, Elias will stick by the people who hired him through thick and thin, even after his contract has expired. A good example of this is his work for the Singularity Corporation, a company focusing on the development of advanced machinery and computing systems, whom he has defended from internal and external threats for the last six years. He does have a line drawn in the sand so to speak when it comes to just how long he's willing to work for someone, however. And he'll usually terminate his contracts with a person or company should they start going downhill, either from financial troubles, general ineptitude, corporate espionage, or a series of idiotic choices that makes working for the client in question more trouble than it's actually worth. He'll also terminate his contract should his employer or employers suddenly decide to stop paying him what he's owed, even though they have no logical reason for doing so. Backstory Elias Zelevas was born on April 5th, 2005, smack dab in the middle of the Bronx. He turned to a life of crime at a very young age due to his father, who was the ruthless leader of a local gang. Zelevas went through years of abuse at the hands of his father when he failed to complete a job correctly or when he listened to his conscience and refused to mug and/or con someone. This vicious cycle of abuse only ended when a hired assassin by the name of Valencia stormed his fathers' hideout, killed his guards, and finally his father. Putting an end to the crime lords small empire and Zelevas' constant beatings at long last. Do not mistake this act as one of mercy, however. Valencia was told to kill everyone she came across in the facility. And she did so. With lethal efficiency. The only reason Zelevas survived was because he crawled into the buildings' ventilation system, where he was hidden from the deadly mercenaries wrath. After this event, Zelevas-who was only eighteen years old at the time-left the place and never looked back. He spent the next sixteen years training himself physically and mentally. Once he built up his skills he began running jobs for various clients, most of which ranged from simple thefts to high-value assassinations. It was also during this time that he began to study a strange form of magic that allowed him to manipulate the Space-Time Continuum. This newfound skill (which he called Space-Time Magic) helped further his career, allowing him to pull off seemingly impossible jobs. As of today, January 1st, 2040, Elias is still working as a gun/blade for hire, using his various skills to perform increasingly complex jobs for various well-paying clients. Rivals Another mercenary named Aria. Though the rivalry between them is more of a friendly competition to see who is better rather than outright hostility, however. Additional Information Attack Potency: (When not using Space-Time Magic) Average. (When using Space-Time Magic) Powerful. Speed: Average (When not using time magic) and extremely high speeds when using time magic to speed up his own movements. Intelligence: High. Strength: Average. Stamina: Average. Attack Range: Anywhere from several miles, planet-wide, or multiversal. Note On The Immortalis Gladio: The Immortalis Gladio is the name given to the blade that Elias acquired during his trip back to the Middle Ages. While not anything special visually speaking, it does have one unique attribute. That being the fact that Elias has placed the blade into a time loop where it will automatically revert to its original, and pristine, condition every five seconds, thus eliminating the need to repair it manually. Powers & Abilities Space-Time Magic. Techniques Alternate Timeline Creation and Singularity Inducement. Applications Space-Time Manipulation. Space-Time Attacks. Space-Time Distortion. Distortion Manipulation: any matter and energy that resides in the section of targeted space will be distorted accordingly. Space-Time Rift: Rip through the space-time continuum for deadly rifts. White Hole Creation: Reversing the space-time continuum direction to release a powerful shock wave. Spatial Manipulation: Control the third dimensional space within the four dimensional space. Space Generation: Produce space to increase distance, crush targets, enhance punches and kicks, and create constructs. Space Depletion: Erase space to reduce distance, delete matter, and slice through targets. Spatial Tuning: Control the various aspects within an area of space, such as matter placement, time flow, and many others. Spatial-Temporal Lock: Place oneself at outside of the regular space-time to escape the effects of time flow. Event Negation: Negate any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in. Force-Field Generation: Produce a barrier out of the four-dimensional barrier to separate everything within its confines from the rest of the third dimension. Subspace Travel: Warp through the subspace of space-time continuum into a dimensional void. Dimensional Travel: Create or travel to a pocket dimension within space-time that is separated from the third dimensional space. Spatial Displacement: Shift an entire area of space-time from one location to another. Teleportation/Remote Teleportation: Travel through the space-time continuum to move through space instantly. Time Travel/Remote Time Travel: Move through the dimension of time and into another timeline. Time Manipulation: Warp the dimension of time (the fourth dimension) and control its flow. Spell Casting: Thought and gesture based. Age Manipulation Flash-Forward Temporal Looping Temporal Teleportation/Remote Temporal Teleportation Time Stopping/Time Reduction/Acceleration Weakness(s) Magic Negation. Magic Destruction. Magic Immunity (Possibly). Magic Negation Field Aside from that, and when not using his space-time magic to enhance himself physically, Elias has the same weaknesses as every other normal human being. Category:Male Character Category:ZAVAZggg Category:Property of ZAVAZggg Category:Humans Category:Magic User Category:Mercenary Characters